oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kelly
THIS PAGE IS IN PROGRESS, DO NOT TAG IT YET, PLEASE BACKSTORY Kelly was fated to live a normal life in a small village. Her father was an elven poet and her mother a talented painter. Both of them getting enough money from their passion to live from it. She was born on the first day of spring in the year 979. Birds sang more than ever and the day was warm and pleasant. A good omen as the priest said. But fate can be tricky and capricious. About 3 months later, the village was attacked. A group of bandits and centaurs, wishing destruction and rape upon the small and defenseless village. The few guards got killed quickly and without mercy, and the slaughter then began. They massacred everyone, pillaging the goods and burning the houses. Kelly's parents, witnessing this horror, took a desperate decision. They hid their young child as best as they could, in a secret place. A small hole under a disguised plank in the garden which used to contain a few delicacies. They had barely closed the secret door that the father got impaled by a javelin in the back. Quickly followed by the mother, her throat sliced like a pig's. The day after, as a few people from other villages around were inspecting the ruins of what was once Kelly's house, they heard her cries and screams from the hidden hole. She was the only survivor. The man who took her brought her into his home, where she became the "daughter of the village". The villagers did not know about her name, so they decided to call her Kelly, just like the stunning green color of her eyes. Not having real parents, she was fed and treated well by everyone. The whole community participated and was gifting her the few things she needed to live: clothes, shoes, some toys and accessories. She was living in the local tavern, the owner and her wife taking the role of her "parents". At the age of 8, when she got considered old enough to get taught a job, Kelly's adoptive father took her as an apprentice. She got taught to be a good barmaid, knowing and serving all kinds of alcohols, be pleasant with the customers and all kinds of useful concepts like simple mathematics, brewing and some basic botanic knowledge,... The young Kelly absolutely loved her job. She felt pride in her work. And doing it well. Every morning, she woke up eager to put on her uniform and get in the tavern downstair. Seeing the delighted faces of the customers when she brought them their order. Laughing with the patrons when they started singing or dancing when the mood was light. Hearing all kinds of stories from travelers. All the reasons to make barmaid the best job in the world for her. Work at the tavern was actually really enjoyable for her, and every day she was happy to wake up and serve the customers, helping run the business. This activity was very rewarding for her. She had the feeling to make people happy with her serving, she was given tips and even a small salary. But most of all, it was making her feel like she was repaying the people who took care of her for their kindness. Despite her dedication, she was quite clumsy and absent minded. Countless times she broke glasses, plates, tripped, accidentally spilled beer on customers or forgot to remove something from the oven. Every time though, her sincere look of guilt and her deep apologizes over these incidents would make people forgive her. And she would get a conciliating smile in return, with the promise of her being more careful... only to cause another catastrophe a few moments later. This habit of hers made her reputation and basically became the mascot of the tavern. The little clumsy barmaid that everyone liked. Time went on and Kelly became a young woman with good skills in holding a tavern business. Appearance Personality